1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having improved connecting device for fixing the electrical connector with other member, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electrically connecting electronic packages, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) Central Processing Units (CPU), with circuit substrate, such as printed circuit boards (PCB).
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional electrical connector assembly 100′ is illustrated. The electrical connector assembly 100′ comprises an electrical connector 1′ for electrically connecting a CPU 5′ with a PCB 2′, a number of screws 3′ and nuts 4′. The connector 1′ comprises a number of first holes 11′ and the PCB 2′ comprises a number of second holes 21′ accordingly to the first holes 11′. When the electrical connector 1′ is assembled to the PCB 2′, first assemble the screw 3′ to the electrical connector 1′, and the screw 3′ go through the first holes 11′ and the second holes 21′, then put the nut 4′ matched with the screw 3′. Thus make the electrical connector 1′ securely fastened with the PCB 2′.
As the miniaturization development of the electrical connector, the screw and the nut become smaller relatively, so when shipped or before assembled, they are easily lost. Thus make a inconvenience when assembled the electrical connector to the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.